More to the Mystery
by Starlightchick
Summary: 6 new kids, 6 new problems. A spirt that seems to love to cause one pain, creepy dreams for another, and the rest? Well the Subina gang has one thing to say, It lies underneath. Underneath the house or underneath Max's and Spencer's memories?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so me and my sister (2funE4U) are writing this story, so each chapter will be written by one of us or both of us, k? K.**

**Chapter One- The Beginning.**

**(Starlightchick/2funE4U)**

**NINA'S POV**

I sat the silver laptop on the my lap, checking my email. One new message. It was from the school.

**Dear Head of House,**

When did I become the head of the house? Who even said that I wanted it… Victor.

**Dear Head of House,**

**Since you house (Anubis House) is short the maximum number of people, (14) we are pleased to inform you that 6 new students will be coming to you house, here is the main contacts information and we hope you stay in touch and make your new house mates feel welcome.**

**-Mr. Sweet**

"Hey guys," I called as I copied the email. (soccerisdrama) "six new members are coming to the house."

"No!" Amber screamed, taking the stairs by two. "We were going to turn the newly added rooms into hang-outs. One was to be a spa and the other was to be a game room."

"Sorry, Ams." I said, emailing the person, a quick message, trying to scare them.

**To: soccerisdrama **

**From:mysteriesaremything**

**Subject: Welcome to Anubis House.**

**Message:**

**Hey, I'm Nina Martin, head of house at the House of Anubis. (I kind-of found out just barely, so…) Anyway, just wanted to know when you would be arriving and what the names of your group are. Hope to hear from you soon.**

**-Nina.**

I sent the message quickly and looked up at the awaiting Anubis members.

"So, new people?" Alfie asked.

I nodded, "6 new people."

"Jerome, do you know what this means?" Alfie asked.

"New pranks?" Jerome suggested. Alfie nodded and the two ran off, to go figure out what kind of pranks they were going to play on the new people.

"So, no spa room?" Amber asked, her voice was so sad.

"Yeah, no spa." I said, mimicking her sadness.

"Dang it!" She said, walking away to do something…

Amber-ish.

Fabian sat right beside me, probably thinking about the new members we were getting.

What were they like?

Where were they from?

What do they do?

What will happen when they met us?

The computer gave a ding, and a new email from them.

**To: mysteriesaremything**

**From: soccerisdrama**

**Subject; Re. Welcome to Anubis house.**

**Nina, so glad you could email us, we are just on the plane to England now. Should be getting there anytime now.**

**Here is our group. **

**Spencer**

**Max**

**Hailey**

**Jared**

**Alex**

**Ty**

**Got to go, plane is starting to…**

_**MESSAGE HAS BEEN DICONECTED.**_

"Wow, they should be getting here in a couple of hours."

"What do you mean, 'a couple'?" Patricia asked, looking over at me.

"Well, their plane is starting to land."

"Great, just great." Patricia said, sighing.

"Hey, Nina," Fabian said, turning towards me, "What are the new kids names?"

"Well there's Spencer, Max, Hailey, Jared, Alex, and Ty."

"So, two girls, Ty and Hailey, and 4 boys." Jerome said, walking in. "You know what that mean, Alfie, right?"

"Yep, boxing gloves." I looked at the two totally confused. Why did they need boxing gloves?

After an hour I got a new message.

**To: mysteriesaremything**

**From: soccerisdrama**

**Subject: Sorry**

**Sorry, the plane cut us off… (Stupid plane.) **

**Anyway, Tyler and Max have been bouncing off the walls, they want to hear you guys insult them in British. I really think they lost it.**

** I mean, Max is my sister and all, but she went around the bend a while ago. **

**(I went way before, but she just got angry that I bet her to it… :P)**

** Anyway, getting off topic hear, we should be there super soon, I'm doing this from my phone, so I'd say about 15 minutes, hope to see you soon. **

Why can't they say who it's from?

It's probably from Hailey though; I doubt one of the boys would write like this.

"They'll be here in-"

"THEY'R HERE!" Mick yelled, opening the door, we all jumped up and outside to find a black cab pulling up and 6 teens getting out. 3 girls and 3 boys.

"Okay, now I'm confused, I thought there were only two girls, Ty and Hailey." Jerome said, looking at the teens who were too busy with getting their luggage.

"Actually, Ty is Tyler the plane cut the typer off, but Max is a girl." I said.

"Well fine, that means that there are still two girls… Hmm, maybe Alex is a girl."

We walked up to them. The group pulled their luggage along.

"Hey, welcome to Anubis house, I'm Nina." I stuck my hand out to blond haired girl with tan skin, grayish eyes, and was in a brown tank top, a low cut dark green shirt, camouflage pants, and black combat boots.

"Hey, I'm Max," The girl said, smiling and shaking my hand.

The others of my house introduced themselves, me knowing, that most of them weren't really big on the whole hand shaking deal.

"Okay, guess we should introduce ourselves." Max said, "I'm Max, like it was said before, just thought Blondie over there might need to be reminded."

Jerome glared at her, knowing that she was referring to him.

"And I'm Hailey," Said a girl with red hair, green eyes, pale skin, and freckles. She was in green long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and converses.

"And you must be Alex." Jerome said, sticking his hand out to the girl with bronze color hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and was in a cut off leather jacket, black tank, black skinny jeans, and black boots. Dark shades sat on her head as she glared at Jerome's hand.

"Yo, what's your prob? I'm Alex!" A boy with tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He glared at the group in his tee and beat up jeans.

"Wait, you're not Alex?" Jerome asked the scary-looking girl.

"Yeah, I'm not Alex, dim wit. I'm Spencer."

Okay, now I was completely shocked.

"Seriously, you should shut that mouth of yours and get moving." Spencer snapped.

"Hey, Spence, calm down." A boy with pale green eyes, tan skin, light brown hair, and was in a beat up black leather jacket, white tee, and black skinny jeans. He slung his arm over Spencer's shoulder.

She glanced over at him with a mix of anger and defeat. She grabbed his wrist and set his hand by his side, she marched into the house without another word.

"Okay-y-y then." Amber said, looking as confused as I felt. We continued to stare with our mouths wide open.

Than Max said, "You should take a picture, it lasts longer."

"Well, anyway, sorry about Spence, she's been dealing with parent drama since she left." The boy with the leather jacket said.

"No need to bring up the pain, Ty, I mean Spence and I are already sad enough as it is." Max glared at Tyler and pulled her green luggage into the house, going right to her sister.

"Yeah, ignore the Axasin twins." Alex said, one boy stayed completely silent.

"They don't look alike." Mick said.

"That's because they're fraternal, meaning they don't look alike." Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"I know what it means." Mick said, irritably.

This might not wor out so well...

"Al, shut up," Tyler snapped.

"Ty, go chase after your true love, Spence," The silent boy said, who I figured was Jared. He had white-blond hair, some-what of a cocky grin, and looked like he belong with Alfie and Jerome to play pranks.

"She is _not _my girlfriend." Tyler said, trying to fight back blush.

"The more you keep saying that, the deeper you two fall in love." Jared sang.

Tyler glared at him and walked into the house.

"Well, that was…" Amber said, not sure how to phrase the whole experience. "

Awkward?' Alex offered, "Why yes, yes it was."

**Okay, so sorry if this isn't top quality work it's like 4 in the morning and our sugar high is running on low. (and now it's eight... Hmmmm. We'll get back to you on that one.) So, anyway, I hope you like it, and now… Hate it? Like it? Dislike it? Love it? COMMENT!**

**:D**


	2. Drama

**Okay, so the first chapter was more like prologue than anything.**

**Chapter 2- Drama**

**(Starlightchick)**

**SPENCER'S POV**

I marched up the stairs to the first room and swung the door open. Not a free room.

I shut the door, skipped the next two doors and walked to the last one.

The door was a little nicer than the others, probably because it was new.

I swung it open and saw that 3 beds were in the large room. As well as 3 desks, chairs, closets and mirror sets.

I set my two bags on the bed in the corner of the room. I nearly pulled off the zipper with all the anger that filled me.

I was thought of as a boy again; before I got here I got a nasty email from my parents saying that if I screw this up, I can say good-bye to Max. And I have to deal with a bunch of preppy kids with money.

My family had money, but my parents like to ignore us completely. I made the bed, trying to hold back tears.

I can't screw this up, I can't.

I lay on white and black pillows on the black comforter. My hands covering my eyes, I couldn't let myself cry, I couldn't and I wouldn't.

I bit my tongue to fight back the tears.

There was a soft knock on the door followed by the soft padding on boots.

Max.

"Hey, you ok?" Max asked, taking the bed nearest to the door.

"Yeah, chill. Just… Just a headache." No need to bring up the email.

"Okay, well I'm pretty sure those British kids are scared of you. But Nina sounds American."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." I said, lifting my hands off my eyes, knowing there were no traces of my about-to-cry moment.

I looked at her as she finished spreading out the blue and green comforter that I had gotten her for her birthday. Which is the same as my birthday, which is in 2 weeks.

"So, anything from mom and dad?" She asked her eyes full of hope.

Being the older, more dramatic one, I put on a smile and said in a cheerier voice, "Yeah, they told us to have fun."

She smiled, got up, and walked to the door. "I'm going to explore, and Spence?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at her.

"You still need to work on your lying." She walked up, her boots echoing up the wooden hall.

I lay back down, not in the mood, I mean, come on, I've basically lived with Hailey, Tyler, and Jared. Same with Max.

We hated it at home, and our parents hated having us there.

So basically, Hailey's parents adopted us, Jared's single mom loved us, and Tyler's parents don't want to see us hurt.

I wish I could say the same that my parents cared what happen to my friends, but I can't.

The door opened and in walked Tyler.

"Hey," He smiled sitting on the edge of my bed.

Go away," I said, I could feel tears prickling in the back of my eyes, I kept thinking of that nasty email.

He looked at me, lost. "Spence, you don't look so good."

I don't feel so good, but being the drama geek I am, I gripped my head, and said, "Can you go grab me some IB prop hen?"

He looked at me, "Spence, I know for a fact you always pack IB prop hen."

Crap, he knew me too well.

"Well, I'm out." I lied, going to a last resource.

He unzipped the first pocket of my basic black and silver luggage that his parents gave me, and pulled out a full bottle of IB prop hen.

He smiled, putting two in his hands, and handed them to me. I swallowed the two without any water.

"Thanks," I said, looking around at the blank room.

"Spence, is there something wrong?" He asked, and I could feel those stupid tears coming back.

"Yeah, fine, you know, just…"

He wrapped his arms around him as I burst into tears. I buried my head into his chest and cried. I never cry; we should get that straight.

I stopped crying at six when my parents started finding it very annoying to have two little girls around the house.

I met Jared and Tyler that way. Max and I had to go to a new school… First grade.

_***FLASH BACK***_

_We walked into the first grade classroom, nervous._

_My bronze color hair was pulled into two pigtails and I was in a black elbow length tee with blue jeans. I looked down at the basic black converses I had, than I glance over at Max._

_Max had her pretty blond hair in a pony tail; she was in a green shirt with a blue belt around the center. She hated pink, we both do. She had on cute flared, faded blue jeans._

_Like always, she was the better dressed and never had to worry._

_She shifted the green backpack with white flowers. I had bought it with the money I earned from the nice next door neighbor at our last house._

_We walked up to the pretty pale hair teacher, her desk was nice and neat, different from the one at the other school, but at the last school I was placed in a different class than Max._

"_Hello, are you the new students?" The rest of the class looked over at us; they were in tables of three._

"_Yep." Max said, flashing the teacher a smile._

"_Welcome, I'm Ms. Coleman. How about you two go to the front of the classroom and introduce yourself to the others, ok?"_

_We nodded and followed her to the front of the room._

"_Well, class, we have two new students. Introduce yourselves, and say something about you ok?"_

_I nodded, but Max got nervous, she never liked talking in front of classes._

_So I saved her, "This is Max and I'm Spencer Axasin, we both play soccer and we are fraternal twins." I nodded, as the teacher explained what 'Fraternal' meant._

_A boy with white-blond hair raised his hand._

"_Yes, Jared?" Ms. Coleman asked, calling on the boy._

"_Isn't Spencer a boy name?"_

"_Well it can be both but-"_

_The boy started making smart comments as I glared at him. This is what happened at the last school._

_I started playing with the straps of my basic black backpack. It was worn and beaten up._

_Mary, my old best friend, brother gave it to me. He was going to throw it out but I really liked it, so he gave it to me._

"_Spencer, why don't you sit at that table," Ms. Coleman pointed to the table where that Jared kid was and another boy. I shrugged and walked over; I would have preferred to be with my sister._

"_And Max, how about over there," She pointed Max to a table with a blond and a brunette. Max skipped over, and started talking to the girls as if they were best friends._

_I slid into my seat and started pulling things from my back pack to put in the desk. The two boys looked at me, curious._

"_So, are you like all the other girls?" A boy other boy asked._

"_What do you mean?" I asked, as I set an orange spiral notebook and a pencil on my desk and zipped the bag up. _

"_You like Barbie and My Little Pony huh?" Jared said, rolling his eyes._

"_Ew no," I said, "I like cars and playing sports." _

_Both boys looked surprised. _

"_I'm Tyler," The other boy said, smiling._

"_Jared," Jared said. _

_"Want to play basketball with us?" Tyler asked, and he winked, "Don't worry, we'll go easy on you." _

_I smiled sweetly back, "I think your the one who's going to need help." _

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I looked up at Tyler. "I hate them," I said, after minutes of crying. I wiped my eyes and pulled away. "I really do, I hate them."

"You got Hailey's parents, who love you as their own daughters." Hailey was Max's best friend and soon became mine.

"It's not the same, you know that."

"I know," He said, sadly. He smiled at me softly, "Should we go get some British kids pissed?"

I laughed spite myself. "Sure, Ty, we can go get some British people to swear at you."

"YES!" He said, I hit him playfully, getting up and looking at myself in the mirror. My face was red.

"I'll be back in a minute, meet you by the stairs, okay?" He shrugged as I walked to a door and figured it was the bathroom, since I could see the tile under the door.

I knocked and pushed the door open, locking it behind me. I walked over to the sink and splashed cool water in my face, "Got to get under control." I mumbled, drying my face and looking in the mirror.

No trace. I smiled and walked out, bumping into Nina.

"Oh! Sorry," Nina said, looking down.

"Look," I said, feeling like an idiot for acting so badly. "I'm sorry about outside."

"It's okay, I guess."

"So, see you around?" I was never good at admitting I was wrong.

"Yeah, see you at dinner." She smiled as I walked down the stairs. I heard Max laughing and I knew there was trouble.

As I got to the bottom, Tyler was looking at me with one look, _Max._

I rolled my eyes and we walked into the living room to see Hailey and Max playing a violent game of mercy and the rest of the Anubis house and Jared and Alex were watching.

"Give up!" Max said, as they wrestled on the floor, trying to get the other to admit they were weak.

"No way!" Hailey said, getting on top of Max and pinning her down. "You give."

"How about you both give?" I said, looking down at the scene.

"Aw, Spence, can't we finish?" Hailey asked.

"You guys look like idiots on the floor."

"Well, I won't look like an idiot when I win." Max said, trying to turn Hailey over.

"Right," I said, sarcasm dripped off my words.

"Yeah, I'm right." Max said, smiling victorious.

I rolled my eyes, "Good luck with whatever you're doing."

"Good luck with Tyler." Hailey said and my friends roared with laughter.

"We do _not _think of each other like that." I snapped.

"Yeah, you guys really need to get a hobby." Tyler added.

"Oh whatever, you two have been in love since 1st grade." Max said, rolling her eyes and standing up.

My phone buzzed and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" My mother's voice echoed loudly through the phone. I walked away, ignoring my friends stares.

I walked up the stairs, no one was up there.

"I'm in England." I said.

"WHY ARE YOU IN ENGLAND?" My mother screamed, drunk.

"Max and I got a scholarship, remember?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Do not use that tone with me young lady," My mother said, hiccupping. "I could have tossed your sorry butts out a while ago."

Thank goodness she isn't near the stage when she goes crazy.

"Well, we're here."

"You get here now." And after that, she went crazy. Swearing every-other word, and just… nasty.

"Get here now." She hissed.

"No," I said, almost yelling.

"Get here, now." She hissed again.

"GO BURN IN HECK!" I screamed, throwing the phone against the wall. I walked down the stairs, stepping on the phone as I walked by it; my mother's screams could still be heard.

Then I ran, out of the building, down the road, and out of the campus.

Who cares if I get expelled?

I don't!

**MAX'S POV**

When Spencer answered the phone, I knew there would be trouble.

"No," Spencer practically yelled.

"GO BURN IN HECK!" She screamed; I heard a loud thudding and feet walking down the steps.

Jared, Tyler and I were barely up from where we were sitting to see the door shut. She was running.

I heard muffled screaming as I walked to the door. I looked on the steps and saw Spencer's phone crushed but still working.

"I'll put Max in a foster home!" My mother screamed, drunk. "I'll put her in a foster home and you can go suffer!"

I slammed my foot on the phone, silencing my mother's drunken yells. I picked it up to see everyone staring. It took my friends one moment to realize what happened.

"Drunk?" Jared asked, taking the phone gently from my hands.

I nodded; my mother hated Spencer the most, Spencer always tried to act perfect to get my mother's love.

She at least said to me she loved me when she was somber. But to Spencer it was the same, nasty, harsh things.

"Why can't she just leave you alone?"Hailey demanded, getting pissed.

"What just happened?" Amber demanded, looking at us.

I sighed; I didn't need to deal with this. Is this how Spencer felt all the time? Taking care of me and taking most of the blame for most things.

I didn't answer them and walked up the stairs. I heard a loud crack of thunder and rain pounded against the house.

"Isn't someone going to get her?" Nina asked, looking around. My friends and I shared a look.

"I'll go." Tyler said, and with that he sprinted out of the house into the icy rain.

"Okay, now can we please know what just happened?" Mara demanded.

I glared at all them and walked up to my room, not caring what people think. I had enough of today as I can stand, I'll skip dinner and go to sleep.

But I can't do that since Spencer is gone.

I sighed, pulling out my laptop and sliding in _Forever Strong_.

It's like Spencer's motto.

She's always strong, she never cries, she never gets stuff for herself, she never causes problem, she always takes the blame for everything, and she does everything she can so I can be free to do what I want.

I flicked the lights off and waited for Spencer to get home.

**HATE IT? LIKE IT? LOVE IT? DISLIKE IT? COMMENT! **


	3. In from the Rain

**Okay, so here we are once again. **

**Chapter 3- In From the Rain**

**(Starlightchick/2funE4U)**

**SPENCER'S POV**

I was soon made it to town, it was pouring but I didn't care. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked along the street, thinking.

I know I shouldn't have ran, but I had to get out. I couldn't take those looks of sympathy. I kept walking, thinking I should go back. I might as well go back. I turned and Tyler ran into me, making us both fall.

"SPENCE!" he yelled, he looked super glad to see me. I lay on the cement.

"Hey, Ty," I said, rubbing my head.

"Oh shoot, sorry." He said, getting up to help me up. He stuck his hand out and helped me; I slipped and fell into his arms.

"Careful," He said, holding me.

"Thanks," I said, looking down so he couldn't see my blush

. "Come on, you must be frozen, let me by you a coffee." He said.

"Why Tyler," I said, bumping into his shoulder, "Are you asking me on a date?"

He shot me a smirk, "You would like that, wouldn't you Spence?"

I gave him a look; _you have got to be kidding me. _He smiled as we walked down the raining street, my hair being plastered to my face as we walked to the nearest coffee shop.

**HAILEY'S POV**

When would Spence and Tyler get here? After dinner and they still haven't showed.

"So, about Spencer and Max?" Fabian inquired.

"Well," I said, nervous.

Jared sighed and began to speak, "See, Spencer and Max's parents hate them."

"I mean, they absolutely hate them," I said staring into their disbelieving eyes.

"You're kidding right?" Mara asked.

Alex shook his head, "Would we be joking about this kind of thing?"

"Anyway, their parents hate Spencer the most, they wanted sons but they got girls. And Max was their mother's favorite, and Spencer got the bad end of the deal," Jared sighed, we both hated telling this story. "Soon their parents started getting angry with them around-"

"Who are their parents anyway?"

"Brittany Axasin and Brent Axasin. So anyway, before I was rudely interrupted," I shoot a glare at Mick and then continued, "Spencer started working for neighbors at age seven; they crashed at one of our houses all the time. Our parents knew they didn't like it at their houses they kept sleeping over more and more. Spencer bought clothes for just Max mostly. Once in a while she'd get her parents to give her money to get new clothes for herself. After awhile they just started keeping their stuff at our houses. Max spent most of her time with me or at Jared's house, and Spencer spent her time with Tyler or me. That's why Tyler and Spencer are best friends, and the same with Max and Jared." I finished, looking at the gapping Anubis group.

"That's terrible," Fabian said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, and now you know why Spencer is so harsh at times," Max said walking in, then added, "She gets the bad end of everything."

Max slid into an empty seat next to Jared. "She's a good sister, our parents don't deserve her."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, and by the way," Max said and then continued, "The Pity Party is over."

The door opened loudly as thunder ripped through the sky, followed by a flash of lightening. Spencer and Tyler stood in the doorway, talking about something.

**MAX'S POV **

What the heck is their problem?

Spence and I don't need anyone's pity. We just want to be ourselves and forget about our butt parents.

Ty and Spence walked in, talking to each other. Spence looked over at us, "I heard my name."

"They were throwing us a pity party," I explained as I walked past them and up to the bedroom. I was just about to reach the doorknob when I heard Alfie yelp in pain.

"Not again," I groaned to myself, pulling open the door. Spence really had to stop doing that.

**SPENCER'S POV**

What's with the pity parties? I mean, come on, pity does crap. Pity doesn't change the fact that my parents are demons, sent to break Max and I apart.

Now, if I was going to blame anyone, I am going to blame them.

"Everyone needs pity once in a while." Alfie said, as if this made perfect sense. He crossed a line. I walked over to him and hit him hard in the shoulder.

"OW!" He yelped, "What was that for?"

"I don't need pity; I need good grades and my friends." I turned and glared at Jerome, "Got anything to add to that Blondie?"

Jerome shook his head, wordlessly.

That was the smartest thing I've ever seen him do.

I turned away from everyone and walked up the steps to Max. I needed to comfort Max. I needed to be strong for both of us. She needed me and right now, I kind-of need her.

I climbed the stairs, grateful that no one could see me make a fool of myself. I don't really apologize. I knocked on the door softly and pushed it open, the window was wide open and the rain poured harder. I can't believe it, she is on the roof while it's raining.

That's when I really noticed the wet clothes.

Oh well.

I turned and took a quick step forward, to go tell Max to get down from the roof. I ran smack into Tyler. I fell like the klutz I am and I found myself laying on top of him. We started laughing. I have no idea why, but maybe because we needed a laugh.

He had an amazing laugh; it made my heart speed up every time. I stared into his eyes, as he stared into mine. I started to let my eyes wander. Around his face, taking it all in. I ended up stopping at his lips. I inhaled his scent. So hard to describe, but so good.

As I stared at his lips I realized how much I wanted mine to meet his. I wanted to kiss him so bad. Tyler had stopped laughing and was studying me, study his lips. He leaned his head forward without hesitation. I leaned mine down. Soon we were so close; all I had to do was lean down just a fraction of a inch more…

The front door banged open. "WHAT IS THAT THING ON THE ROOF?" A voice demanded.

I rolled off him and got up, he beat me to it, lifting me under the arms, and pulling me up.

"Thanks," I said, not really wanting to talk about what was about to happen. I ran down the stairs to see a scary-looking creep talking to Trudy.

"Victor, I have no idea what you're talking about." Trudy said, shaking her head. Victor… He was the house watcher? I end up with a creep?

I stuck my hand out to Victor, "Spencer, sister to the Thing on the roof." And with that I sprinted out of the house. Into the pouring rain to see Max, on the roof.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I screamed, glaring up at her.

"Spence, I'm fine, really, look!" She stood up and walked along the slanted roof.

"IF YOU GET INJURED WE GO BACK TO MOM AND DAD."

She looked over at me, a scared look on her face, she crawled out fast. I sighed and felt a dizzying feeling come over me. I nearly fell onto the wet ground. I walked back into the house to see Victor talking to Max.

"We have guidelines Ms. Axasin," He said, as Max held back the urge to giggle. He finished his stupid speech and pulled out a gold pocket watch, glancing at the time.

"It's ten o'clock," he said, "And you know what that means, you have 5 minutes than I want to hear a pin drop."

"Good luck with that," Max said as we climbed the stairs, Victor glared at her, but she shrugged and skipped up the steps. I rolled my eyes and followed.

I lay on my black comforter in my tight black tee and black bottoms. I lay there, drifting off to sleep slowly. It was still too early for me, but I lived in California, and we're a couple of hours later.

I slipped under the covers as Hailey climbed into her white and purple bed spread. She was in blue bottoms and a green cotton top. Max lay in navy soccer shorts and a white top.

"'Night," She said, kicking the comforter off and laying under the sheets.

"'Night." Hailey and I said, falling deeper into dream land.

**NINA'S POV**

My phone started beeping at midnight, Sibuna meeting.

I walked over groggily to Amber and shook her awake. "5 more minutes." She mumbled, it ended up that I had to pull her out of bed.

"Let's go." I sighed and we walked out, meeting Patricia in the halls. Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian were waiting by Spencer's, Hailey's, and Max's door.

"Hey," Fabian breathed. I smiled, gosh how I liked him. I heard soft painful moaning coming from the other's bedroom.

"Spencer, knock it off." Hailey said. The groans kept going. I heard blankets rustling, "Spencer knock it off- Spence?" She sounded scared. "What the-"

I ran in, not knowing exactly why. I turned the light on and gasped. Spencer was floating 5 feet above the bed, arms spread out, looking in pain. Max was tossing and turning violently.

The Sibuna gang ran in just as Max's head snapped towards me. Her eyes opened and they glowed a bright, yellow.

"Nina Martin," A thick male voice said, "The mystery isn't over, it's barely begun." The voice laughed and stopped shortly.

Max swung forward just as Spencer fell from her height, hitting the bed with a thud.

"Ow," Max groaned, rubbing her head. "Killer headache."

Spencer moved around violently, whimpering in pain.

"Not again, no." She said, tossing her head around. "Please, no! No! STOP!"

Fabian raced over with me and we began shaking her. "Get up!"

"Please, Spence, don't do this. Wake up!"

Max was sitting on her bed watching her sister thrash violently. "Spence," was all Max say.

I turned my attention back to Spence, "Come on. It's time to wake up!" Fabian turned to Sibuna, "Get everyone else." This cannot be happening.

What was that whole thing with Max?

What had possessed her?

Just then Spencer's eyes shot open and she began breathing heavily. She looked at all of us, shook her head, pushed Fabian and me out of her way. She pulled out the black suitcase and yanked out charcoal and 3 sketch pads, she opened the first one and began making sharp cuts on the paper.

"Spencer?" Max said, but Spencer stared at the picture, shading something in. She tore the page out and threw in on the floor. Fabian picked it up and stared at the picture in horror. I looked over his shoulder and saw it was the locket. My locket. It was open and the picture of the girl had spot on details.

"Where did you see this?" I asked, handing Patricia the picture. But Spencer didn't answer she was already on another picture. She was absorbed, not taking her eyes off the picture. She threw the paper down and I picked it up.

It was a creepy gargoyle that was standing on a building looked down at the ground. Spencer threw the sketch pad; it had a partly done castle. She looked like she was going to be sick. She walked out without another word, not caring what anyone else thought.

She was back a few minutes late; she looked as if she was 'sick,' and she probably was. She opened the door wider and pointed for us to get out.

We walked out, not sure what to do. When spencer closed the door behind her and walked towards the stairs, I looked at my friends, "No meeting," I sighed, today was a long day and a Sibuna meeting would make it longer.

They nodded and we broke up, Fabian, Jerome, and Alfie following Spencer. I really wonder what Spencer saw.

"Nina," Sarah's voice echoed around me. "It's not over, it was never over."

My thoughts turned to horror, but I said nothing as I closed the door to the bedroom.

**So that's what we do, scary twists, creepy plots, and quirky characters. COMMENT!**

**:D**


	4. Love of two

**Chapter 4- Love of two…**

**(Starlightchick/2funE4U)**

**FABIAN'S POV**

I walked back up the stairs, creeping past a sleeping Victor. The last thing I saw before I got was, Spencer walking into Tyler's, Jared's, and Alex's room.

I knocked softly on Nina's and Amber's door, I pushed it open and found Amber sound asleep and Nina on her bed. Her face was in her knees.

"Nina," I said, softly, closing the door and walking over. "Are you alright?" I sat myself on her bed and wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her around me and pulled herself on my lap.

"I'm worried about Spencer and Max," Nina sighed.

"Nina, they'll be fine." I said, from the few moments I met the girls they seemed pretty tough.

"Yeah, but those creepy pictures Spencer was drawing. And Max getting possessed." She sighed, again.

"Nina, look at me for one moment," she did, "Nina, they'll be fine. What about you? You seem more freaked out than Spencer and Max."

"Fabian, I'll never be fine." Just than she pressed her lips softly to mine. "But with you here, I think I might."

I pulled her into another kiss. After a while, we both needed air. She lay down, pulling me with her.

"Stay with me, please." She pleaded. I slid my arms around her.

"Always," I whispered in her ear.

**MAX'S POV**

My head felt as if it was splitting open. I stared at Spence, who was drawing the creepiest pictures on the planet. They were of this weird locket, a creepy castle that most have been from her dreams.

Spence then left with the rest of the Anubis members. I lay in the dark room thinking, about nothing in particular. About the Anubis members, about what just happened, my friends, and Jared.

There was a soft, timid knock on the door. I pretended to sleep, so I didn't know who had come in. I lay there hoping they'd just go away.

I wanted to alone with my thoughts.

I felt someone climb in next to me, and put their arms around me. I smiled, it was Jared.

"Max?" He asked quietly knowing that I was faking.

"Yes?" I asked moving closer to him trying to forget what had just happened.

"Can't sleep?" I nodded, putting my head against his chest. He got up and put his hand out to me, "Come on."

I sighed and got up, "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere," he said putting his arms around me. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I started crying then, which is something that I rarely do. He pulled back and studied my face carefully.

His eyes darted to my lips, and than back to my eyes. I smiled in spite the tears still coming down my face, and pulled him closer.

Our lips were about to touch when the door opened. In walks Spencer.

Spencer walked in ignored us completely. She got a notebook from her stack of stuff, and then said over her shoulder, "You better not try anything funny."

**SPENCER'S POV**

I walked down the stairs to Tyler's, Alex's, and Jared's room, I didn't bother knocking. I opened the door, walked straight to Jared, and slapped him in the face, playfully.

"Get up!" I barked.

He opened his eyes, "Spence, why are you waking me? Aren't you supposed to be going to Tyler?"

I glared at him, even in the dark he knew I wasn't in the mood.

"Max needs you." I said, not really liking the way those words tasted on my tongue. He seemed to feel the exact same way.

"Max needs me?" He asked, confused.

I nodded, and he took off, silent like a panther. Tyler was over by me in a milla-second.

"You ok?" He asked his voice full of care.

Something he and my friends only have for me. I wanted to run into his arms. Let him hug me and tell me it was going to be fine. But I resisted the urge.

"I'm fine," I said, walking out before he could get another word out.

I walked up the stair into my room. As I opened the door I saw that Max and Jared were about to kiss. I knew they were perfect together.

Ignoring their looks I got my sketch pad and charcoal and started walking towards the door. "You better not try anything funny."

Not waiting for a reply I walked out, shutting the door. Knowing that the threat should be good enough without a answer.

**MAX'S POV**

Without waiting for the answer, she left. I turned to Jared, "That was…"

"Awkward?" He offered.

"Pretty much."

He laughed and started pulling me back into our almost kiss. This time, no one came in or interrupted us. Soon we needed air and I pulled away. Jared was grinning from ear to ear.

"Get a different room." Hailey grumbled. I went over to her and kicked her.

"Ouch!" She yelped.

"Shut up, will you?" Jared demanded.

I went over to him and grabbed his arm. "Come on," I coaxed, pulling his arm. Reluctantly he followed me to the attic.

"How do we get in?" He asked, a sly grin forming on his face.

I grinned back at him, "Like this," I took a bobby pin from my pocket.

"Why is there a bobby pin in your pocket?" Jared asked, I didn't answer. I inserted it into the lock and unlocked the door with ease. We walked in and locked the door behind us. I lead up the way and settled down in a corner.

Jared sat down next to me and pulled me closer. I squirmed around to see his face better. His green eyes made me want to melt. I could stay like this forever.

Jared smiled down at me, his eyes looked as if they were dancing.

"Max what happened…" He voice trailed off and I saw 'worry' written all over his face. He didn't try to push the answer out of me, I loved that about him. And than it hit me.

"I love you, Jared." I said just as he said, "I love you Max." I moved closer to him, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**SPENCER'S POV**

I sat myself down on the leather couch and began sketching. I sketched a sword with weird marking on it.

I pressed harder on the paper, trying to get the sharpness of the sword, the detail, the whole creepy thing.

Tyler sat on the couch, gently pulling the notebook from my hand.

"Take it easy," He said as I glared at him. I looked into his eyes and my fears began to slip away.

"What happened?" He asked, than seeing my face he knew. "Nightmares again?"

I always had nightmares my whole my life. Whenever I fell asleep I almost always had a nightmares and wok up, panic and scared.

I never told Max, not wanting to scare her.

I nodded, he pulled me on to his lap. "Just what happened," he asked.

I looked into his face, "I can't remember what. I just see flashes of it."

He nodded, he wasn't going to push me further.

"You're my best friend you know that right?" I said as we laid down.

"Yeah, you tell me that, what? Every day?"

I smiled closing my eyes.

"You're my best friend too, Spence," he said pulling me closer. I let him, enjoying the warmth of his arms.

**AMBER'S POV**

Nina and Fabian are so cute!

So are Tyler and Spencer, and Max and Jared! I skipped down the stairs to find Mick and Mara, Jerome and Patricia, Nina and Fabian, Alfie, Hailey, Jared, and Alex sitting at the table.

"Hi guys," I said taking a seat next to Nina.

Just then Spencer walked in. All jaws, except Alex, Hailey, and Jared's, dropped.

Spencer had on ripped jeans, converse, and a batman tee shirt. The wasn't the worst of it though. She had a batman necklace, bracelet, and two batman rings.

"What's up?" She asked going into the kitchen.

Then Tyler came in, "How's everyo-" He stopped, pointing ta Spencer, "That's where my batman t-shirt went!" I looked at Spencer, as did everyone else.

**SPENCER'S POV**

I'm going to kill him.

Moron.

"I shouldn't have said that." I said, ignoring my Hailey's attempts of trying not to burst into a fit of giggles. I most of my friends were ready to.

"No," I agreed with Tyler, "You shouldn't have."

All my friends shared a look and start singing. "_Tyler and Spencer sittin' in a tree…_"

"I believe there's more to that song." Mara said.

"Yeah, but that's all there doing, sittin'!" Hailey yelled and my friends burst into laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said, rolling my eyes. But I couldn't let stop my mind from wandering back to when we almost kissed…

"You know," Jared said, "One of the signs to being a couple is the girl wearing the boy's clothes."

Max walked in, she was in Jared's green hoodie.

"Oh is that it," She said, sarcasm dripping off her words, "You know, I saw Nina this morning in Fabian's jacket he was wearing last night, how interesting."

Amber glanced at the blushing Nina and Fabian, (who were holding hands under the table.) and she ran up the stair like an arrow.

"You know, I'm really surprised there aren't little flames on the stairs," Jared said, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Amber! Stay out of my closet!" Nina yelled trying to get Amber, who screamed, "Yes!"

I looked over at Max who was sitting next to Jared talking excitedly. He better be good to her, I thought. I sat down next to Tyler, and started up a conversation on drama.

I smiled, as Jerome wrestled with Max.

Idiot.

Alfie was flirting with Amber, everything was normal, perfect.

But I should've known it wouldn't last because-

**COMMENT! You know you want to. **

**:D**


	5. Do I know you?

**Chapter 5-Do I Know You?**

**(2funE4U)**

**SPENCER'S POV**

But I knew it wouldn't last, because just then none other than Victor walked in.

"Get off the floor you two, and you," he paused mid-rant and stared at me. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes," I answered, and Tyler snickered. Victor glared at him and once out of eyesight I kicked Tyler.

He just smiled at me, not even making an attempt to hit me back.

**JARED'S POV**

Max looked hot. She always did but today she looked even hotter. We were talking about soccer, when Jerome challenged Max to a wrestling match. They were rolling on the floor laughing.

I felt an emotion start to from inside me.

Was it hate?

Anger?

Jealousy?

That was it, jealousy. I was jealous of Jerome. Victor came in the room and made them stop. I felt pleasure surge through me, but as soon as Victor left they were on the floor again. The feeling started to return again.

"Is someone jealous?" I turned around to see Mick smirking at me.

"No, there's nothing going on between Max and I so why would be jealous? And anyway, why would I be jealous of Jerome?"

"Knew it."

"Shut up," I said turning my attention back to Max. She was amazing.

"Pinned!" Max announced proudly from the ground. Jerome was underneath a victorious Max.

"I win," she sang and I stifled a laugh.

"I'll beat you one day." Jerome said, glaring.

"As if," everyone laughed at Jerome's flushed face. Max helped Jerome up, and came over to me.

"Come on. I've got something cool to show you," she was grinning devilishly as I followed her up the stairs to her room. Once we got there she climbed through the only window out onto the roof. I stared at the spot where Max had been only a moment ago.

Did she seriously won't me to follow her out there?

"Coming?" she asked her head popping into view. She was hanging upside down for a moment, and then disappeared again. Max is crazy.

I love that about her.

**SPENCER'S POV**

Where had Max and Jared gone off to?

They weren't anywhere in the house, and-Duh!

They weren't in the house, they were on it. I smiled and turned my attention back to the people around me.

"So when do I get my shirt back Spence?"

"When I'm done with it Ty," I smiled to myself when I said his name.

It rolled of my tongue so easily, and it was like music to my ears. He was so-

Snap out of it Spence! I chided myself inwardly for sounding like Amber. Anyway Tyler is just the same annoying, rude, destructive, idiotic, hot, funny, cool-

I'm doing it again!

Focus Spence, don't think about his cute little dimple, or the fact that he's right next to you, and how muscular he is...

This isn't working out for me.

**MAX'S POV**

This is awesome. Just Jared and I alone, away from all our problems.

It was great.

I had his arms around me, a protecting wall that encompassed me in warmth. I was so fussed on him that I didn't realize I was starting to slip.

It all happened so fast that I didn't have time to think. I was on the ground groaning in an instant.

Jared yelled and leaned out over the edge, "Are you okay?"

"Yes Jared. I just fell off a roof, but you know, I'll just walk it off. I feel like running ten miles!"

"Really?"

"No!" I yelled. He quickly climbed inside **(A/N He's on the roof, not the ground. He has to go inside to get down there to help her.)** to come and help me.

With nothing to do I started singing, "But the pretty girl said, if never ever gonna get hurt again are you ever gonna feel another again my friend. I like the ways talks. And I-"

"MAX!" On no. It was Spencer. She's going to kill me.

"Max isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!"

She looked down at me, "Idiot."

"I love you too sis."

Just then Jared burst through the doors, followed by Trudy and most of the Anubis house. Jared knelt down in the grass next to me, and Spencer punched him hard on the shoulder.

He didn't move a muscle as she walked back inside followed by Tyler.

"Are you okay love?" asked Trudy.

"Not really."

Trudy frowned and commanded the boys to take me inside. They all moved forward to help, but Jared had me in his arms in a matter of seconds. I leaned into him closing my eyes, and taking in his scent.

He smelled like he always did, like rain. I closed my eyes and remembered the day we'd officially met.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Spencer and I went off to our different tables. I was talking with the other girls, but kept stealing glances at one of the guys at Spencer's table. I think his name is Jared. He had blond hair, green eyes, and a grin that was always on his face._

_ I turned my complete attention to the other girls, Lexi and Katie._

_ "So do you what to hang out with us during recess?"_

_ "Um," I hesitated, "Can my sister Spencer come too?" _

_They both made faces, "What?" I demanded. _

_"Well," Lexi began, "She's..."_

_ "Ugly, and totally un-cool," Katie finished. _

_I gasped, how could they say that about Spence? _

_"She's going to be a Little Miss. Nobody, unlike you." _

_"Take it back," I whispered, just barely loud enough for them to hear. I knew they heard because of their shocked faces._

_ "Excuse me?" they asked as if they didn't know what I said._

_ "I SAID, TAKE! IT! BACK!" And with that I launched myself at them. They screamed and Ms. Coleman pulled me off them, but not before I landed a kick to Lexi's stomach and a punch to Katie's face. _

_"Jenna," Ms. Coleman said pointing at a girl, "Take Lexi and Katie to the nurse."_

_ The girl named Jenna rushed off to do what the Ms. Coleman had asked._

_ "Jared?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"Please take Max to the principal's office," she glared at me, and I smiled sweetly at her. _

_Jared held the door open for me, wearing a sly grin on his face as he did so. We walked out of the classroom, and down to the office._

_ "That was awesome," Jared told me when we were out of earshot._

_ "Thanks," I replied trying hard not to blush._

_ "Why'd you do it though?"_

_ I looked at him, then said, "They were insulting Spence, and they went too far."_

_ He nodded thoughtfully. For a while we walked in silence down the curving hallway, and the office seemed miles away._

_ "Do you want to hang out sometime?" he asked suddenly causing me to jump._

_ I studied him again, "Yeah I'd like that."_

_ And I went to the principal's office with my new best friend._

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Max? Max are you alright dearie?" I opened my eyes, and looked around. A lady was standing over me. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place a name to the face.

"Do I know you? Where am I?"

"In your room, and I'm Trudy. Remember?" she replied sweetly but worried.

"This isn't my room, and I don't know you. What is this place?"

The women who claimed to be someone named Trudy frowned, "I think you need to go to the hospital. You have amnesia."

I shook my head.

What was going on?

**What do you think Spence is going to do when she hears about Max's amnesia? That's right you better duck for cover, cause it's not going to be pretty. What about when Jared finds out? **

***gasp***

**UNTIL NEXT TIME... COMMENT!**

**;D**


End file.
